The Children of the Prophecy
by Jules1398
Summary: About 15 years after Gaea and the giants were defeated, a new obstacle faces a new generation of demigods. Alex Hart is a girl with a somewhat absent father who has never met her mother. Who is her godly parent, and why is she so important?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The first two or three chapters of this fic will be information leading up to the big events. Later on in the story, characters from PJO and HoO will appear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson stuff that will be in the story a ton later.**

Alexia Hart examined the puzzle pieces. Today was the day that she would receive the fifteenth and final one. She knew that her dad was going to make her fifteenth birthday the best one yet. She brushed her soft brown hair off her shoulder and stuffed the pieces in her bag for her trip.  
"Alex!" shouted her Auntie H. Alex rushed downstairs to her father's aunt. Alex's great aunt was a frail old woman. She had shoulder length gray hair and dark blue eyes. At first glance, you saw an old woman, but if you looked deeper you could see traces of eternal youth and happiness.  
"Alex, are you all packed for your trip? Your father should be here any minute," the elderly woman questioned.  
"Yes, Auntie." Alex was extremely excited for this trip. She didn't exactly have the picture perfect dad. The fact was, she hadn't seen her dad since he stopped by to check on her when she was five. Alex had forgotten what he looked like. He owned a big postal business. She never could remember what it was called, but he was kept busy, traveling from New York, to Athens, to Hong Kong and so on. He barely had time to stop at their small house in the Chicago suburbs.  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She sprinted to the door to greet her father. Before her stood a tall man with dark, curly brown hair and sky blue eyes.

**Review ;D It will get better I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is a bit more background, but it begins the show connections to the actual series. Make sure to review! It's in Alex's POV because I am absolutely terrible at writing in third person.**

My dad and I bore little resemblance. The fact that we both had brown hair was the most similar feature we had, though his was dark and mine was much lighter with natural blonde highlights. He had sky blue eyes that he had told me came from his father. My eyes were different. They were brown with flecks of gold. Auntie H. had always told me how beautiful they were and that she wished that she had eyes like mine instead of her charcoal black ones.

I was all excited for our father daughter bonding trip, when my dad pulled up to a pine tree by a strawberry farm. He turned around and handed me the last puzzle piece. Then he looked my in the eyes and explained,

"Alexia, I promised you that you would learn more about your family this summer. This great camp has all of the answers along with housing, a lake, and some great food. I promise I will see you again. Run past the tree and learn your past, present, and future."

I was about to protest when all of a sudden I was standing on the grass, my dad already halfway down the road. I walked past the pine tree and, suddenly, what was laying before me was no longer endless strawberry fields, it was the extravagant campground my dad had told me about.

I walked up to the large cabin towards the entrance to check in or whatever I had to do. Instead of a secretary sitting at a desk, I was greeted by a goat-man, a horse dude, and a man playing some sort of game.

"Uh um... Excuse me, but my dad dropped me off here and I was uh... hoping that somebody could explain this to me and help me get settled."

The man-horse rose with a welcoming smile and said,

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

**A/N I hoped you enjoyed. Should be more into the plot next chapter. Write me some nice reviews! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Heya! Finally getting into the real story here. It will be in Alex's POV for most of the story. Other characters will be expressed through her thoughts and dialogue. Give me any suggestions your have, I may mention you!**

* * *

After the orientation video, I was left in total shock. 20 minutes ago, I was at home with my aunt, and now I was with these mythical creatures and people. Except, they couldn't be mythical. I was one. I had to be a demigod to get in. As I stood there, overwhelmed by it all, the man offered to give me a tour. Apparently he was the new camp director, made immortal after he saved humanity or something like that. He was fairly short for a grown man, only about 5'6". He had warm, chocolate brown eyes and curly black hair.

"Lucky you! You get the luxury tour!" the man exclaimed, "Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus. Husband of Calypso. Best looking man in history." He stuck out his hand for a hand shake and I uneasily shook it, as I was still dazed from the video. "And you are?"

"Oh, Alexia Hart, sorry." I tried to hide my embarrassment, but he just chuckled.

"Come on, let me show you around camp."

The camp was beautiful. Full of fine statues and thoughtfully designed cabins. I wondered which cabin I would be staying in this summer. I had no idea who my mother was. Towards the end of the tour, we walked past cabin 3, Posiedon. It wasn't the building that caught my eye, it was the boy. He had blonde hair trimmed so that it was like a crew cut, but it extended forward at the tip a centimeter or so. Then there were the eyes. They were green like the sea and they were looking back at me.

"Hello! You must be new. I'm Theo," the boy said. I melted inside. This guy was so perfect and he decided to talk to me.

"Well, I got to do some... stuff... At the Big House. Mind showing her the guest rooms for the undetermined kids, Theo?" Leo was grinning.

"Sure thing!"

We walked and talked while he finished up the tour. He explained that if my parents were Roman personalities, I would probably have ended up at Camp Jupiter, but some of the east coast Roman half bloods lived in a special section of camp with cabins separated by gender instead of parent. He explained the capture the flag games and chariot races, but all I could focus on was his eyes. They seemed to have all of the answers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave suggestions below. I'm happy to finally be getting into the story. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heya! Alex's POV again. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Apparently I wasn't the only one who found Theo attractive. Daughters of mainly Aphrodite and Ares gave me these looks of intense envy. I guess they never had any luck. He seemed to nice for them. he showed me around the whole camp, never breaking his warm smile. Not even when a young satyr tried to eat his shoe.

After the tour, we headed to dinner. Because I was undetermined, I was allowed to sit at any table I chose to sit at. Naturally, I sat next to Theo. I didn't really know any of the other campers yet. There was a chalice that gave you whatever beverage you wished to drink. I chose hot apple cider. It was a strange choice for a hot day, but it reminded me of home.

Then people went up to burn food as a tribute to their godly parents. I awkwardly walked up there, praying for a sign. I heard silverware clatter to the ground and then laughter from many of the tables.

"HA! The new chick is a mix-blood. She thinks she can march up here and take the most powerful camper!" shouted a girl at the Ares table.

I looked up and saw not one symbol, but two: a caduceus and an owl. Not only was I apparently the child of two demigods instead of a god like the others, they weren't even very powerful gods. I ran away as quickly as I could, embarrassed by who I was. When I got back to to the Undetermined Cabin, I came across a bow on my stuff.

_Show off your skills, kid. The arrow returns when it hits something and can kill monsters and demigods. Use it wisely, or shoot some kid, I don't care._

_ -Hermes_

Behind me, I heard the door creak open. I turned to see a pregnant woman with long caramel hair.

"Others don't define who you are, you do. I learned that the hard way, with centuries of the cruelest punishment of all: isolation and false hopes. That is, until Leo came and showed me that I'm more than what the fates have written, I am a being." spoke the woman.

I looked at the woman. Based on my analysis, she must have been Calypso. I knew I had to be myself instead of just a "mixed-blood," but I had been rejected by 80% of the camp and Theo probably wouldn't ever talk to me again. I looked back down at my feet and wept.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Alex needs a new friend. Suggest the gender and which godly parent and you could get mentioned! It can't be a child of the big 3 because I have plot planned out there. Minor gods are acceptable. Thank you for writing those reviews on the past chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I figured we'd take a break from the main plot and go into Theo's past. I'm adding a new friend character, so comment gender and godly parent ideas. I have 1 so far and I'm adding the character tomorrow or the day after. Theo's POV. (This is in the past. He's 8.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Sprite**

* * *

I looked over my shoulder, bag slung across my back. I was leaving again. This foster home was getting old and dull. Same routine day after day. School, homework, chores, sleep. I didn't know where I'd go to this time. Last year, I escaped foster homes for three months by hinting in parks and moving across the country. I was all the way to Austin from Saint Louis and then they sent me to a new home in Nebraska. Maybe New York? I guess that's where I was found, according to the copy of my file that I swiped.

I counted my money: $236.42. I had saved my low allowance for this. My foster parents only bought me cheap clothes and food, so if I wanted anything else, even for the holidays, I had to buy it myself. They gave me $5 a month, and sometimes I had to spend it on school field trips.

I ran to the bus station as fast as I could, knowing that the farther I got, the more time I have away from the terrible foster homes. A nice man bought my ticket for me because I was 10 years underage. I boarded the bus and fell asleep.

When we arrived at New York City, I couldn't believe my eyes. This city was so cool! The huge buildings, the street vendors! I walked away from the bus station and into a tall, skinny 20 year old man with frizzy hair. The man tripped and fell. And his foot came off. I stared at him slowly as I picked up his foot and muttered, "Sorry."

The man replied. "It's okay! Are you lost little boy, because I may know a place for you!"

He took me to a small café where we chatted for a while. Apparently he was part of some camp for kids "like me." I was very confused at that statement, but I trusted him. I mean, he definitely had removable feet, which amused me, as I was eight at the time.

When the Sprite that I had ordered came I did my trick for him. I concentrated hard and got a bubble of liquid to go right into my mouth. The man stuck money on the table and promptly drove me to his camp, where I would find "people like me."

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave character suggestions for me, you could get a dedication. I hope you enjoyed the little break from the main plot. I felt like I had to explain Theo a bit more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I made this entry a bit longer because that's what you guys wanted. Thanks to SkyLionDragonRyu for the new character idea. If you have any ideas for the story, let me know. Alex's PoV. Back to the present.**

* * *

After a few more hours I heard a small knock on the door. I remained silent. I didn't want to get made fun of. It was no use. The door slowly creaked open as I looked at the opposite wall. Then I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Who cares if you're a mixed blood. That doesn't make you any less power full," whispered a soft voice. I turned to see who the person was and there stood a small, pale boy with raven black hair and violet eyes that gave off an essence of magic.

"Hey," I replied, "I'm Alex. What's your name?"  
The boy's face lit up. "Jerome, but you can call me Jay. I'm 11 and my mom is Hecate, goddess of magic and roads that cross."

I chuckled. "So, Jay, where do mixed blood kids stay?"

"You are going to have to go to the council meeting tonight. I won't be there because I'm too little, but hopefully I will in a few years when Karen leaves camp. you should head over to the Big House now so you aren't late." He handed me a map and pointed out where we were and where I needed to go. I hugged my new little buddy and headed over.

* * *

The meeting was frightening for me. It was the leaders of each cabin around camp. As I walked up, the senior counselor of the Aphrodite cabin smirked at me. Theo smiled and offered up the seat next to him. So maybe he didn't hate me so much. I took a seat and the meeting started.

"As the first order of business, we need to figure out where Alex here is going to live. Marie and George?" Chiron boomed.

A girl, probably Marie stood up. "The Hermes cabin would love to take her, however we are pretty full as it is and we need to save room for kids who don't have any other cabin options."

The boy sitting across the way, I'm guessing it was George, replied, "Well, we can't take her. I took a survey of the Athena cabin 32.7% of them said that they didn't think that she'd get along with them. We also are a numerous cabin, though we do not have as many campers dwelling in our cabin as the Hermes cabin does."

Wow, I was rejected by my entire family. "Should I remain in the undetermined cabin?"

"Certainly not," Chiron replied, "that cabin only has two rooms and is for campers to stay in for a night or two before they are claimed. The only other solution is if a cabin offers to host her.

Theo piped up, "She can stay with me. Lord Poseidon wouldn't mind."  
Everybody was looking at me once again. "I'll stay in the Poseidon cabin if nobody minds."

Leo smiled from the back of the room. "I'll help her move her stuff over." We walked to the undetermined cabin to pick up my stuff. When we Got there we found everything bagged up and the room cleaned up. I saw Jay waiting for me. He had a million questions.

"So how was it? Where are you staying? Dogs or cats?"

"Um... good, Cabin 3, and dogs."

Leo left and Jay walked with me to cabin 3 to drop off my things. When he left to go to bed, I got a good look at the beautiful ocean themed cabin. Inside, there were two beds. One was queen sized and ocean blue with pearl shaped pillows. Another was a single bed with plain white pillows and a green blanket. I put my stuff on the green bed and got a good look at the rest of the cabin. The floors were covered in dirty clothes and seashells. There was a bookcase in the back corner. In one of the other corners, there was two doors. One led to a bathroom with a pearl colored toilet, sink, and bath. The other led to a room with a couch, a microwave, a mini fridge, a TV, and a desk with a computer and some papers on it.

As I heard the door open, I ran to the main room to greet Theo.

"Oh, sorry about the mess, I never really won the cleanest cabin thing."

I shrugged and replied, "I don't really care, maybe I can help you clean it up tomorrow or something."

"I see they brought you a bed. You sure you don't want to switch?"  
"I'm good."

I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas and realized that I had been blushing the entire time.

* * *

**A/N Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed. Leave any reviews/suggestions for me, so I can make this story better. I appreciate all of the compliments that I've received on my work so far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry that it took me a few days to upload! I was busy, then there were tornados nearby, and then I got sick. So, here it is, three days since the previous one. We had another character suggested by a guest, and I just want to say Thanks for all the great ideas!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up more refreshed than ever. I was happy and, for once in my life, I felt like I had a family. That all changed when I left the cabin. As soon as I opened the doors, I heard snickers come from nearby campers. Had I forgotten to get dressed? I looked down. Nope. I was wearing my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, some short, washed jean shorts, and a pair of converse.  
Then it hit me. Literally, a paper airplane, specifically a bomber, hit my face. I opened it up and it read "mixed blood."

I felt like turning around and going back into then cabin, but I had to be strong. I started toward the Hecate cabin and was greeted by a tan girl with long, cocoa hair. She had violet eyes like Jay's. She looked strikingly familiar. She was at the meeting last night! She seemed to have talked to everybody, not sticking with anybody for too long. "Hey! You must be Alex!" she said with an Italian accent, "We met at the meeting last night, but is never had a chance to talk to you. My name is Laralie Silva. You already know my half-brother, Jay, and I bet you can to see him. Well, come on in!" Laralie could talk A LOT.

When I reached Jay, he was packing a small bag. "Going somewhere?" I asked  
"I just have a busy schedule today. Breakfast, then archery, then sword fighting. You should tag along if you don't have to stick the the Poseidon Cabin schedule."

"Sorry Jay, but I was given a particular schedule last night. We can walk together to breakfast though!"

Jay frowned in disappointment and we started toward breakfast, blocking out the taunting to each side of me. Then I heard the screams.

They were loud, echoing throughout the entire camp. I rushed over to see three hellhounds chasing the unarmed children of Demeter through the strawberry fields. Theo had beaten us there, but he had dropped his sword and was about to be crushed by the biggest hellhound 100 feet away from me. I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow and pointed it toward the beast.

Taking the shot would be risky, I'd lose my arrow and I might hit Theo. However, I'd regret it forever if I didn't try, so I took the shot. The arrow sailed through the air and hit the hellhound square on the forehead. As soon as the arrow hit the beast, it crumpled to dust and the arrow reappeared in my hand. I looked toward the other hellhounds. One was being fought by the few armed campers around. The other was a one on one with Jay. I scoped out the best spot to aim for and shot it to dust. I looked over at the third one, but the others had taken care of it.

I sprinted over to an unconscious Theo. He was barely holding on. But, when I touched my hands to his chest, the wounds disappeared and he awoke. I suppose that the gods just felt bad for me, so they healed him.

There was another meeting that night. Because I took out two hellhounds in two shots, I was invited. During the meeting, not one person, with the exception of Chiron, whom is really 50% person, spoke a word. Somebody from inside the camp had summoned those creatures and they came from one of their cabins. In fact, it could have been one of them.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Leave any comments/suggestions for me! I really appreciate all of your support. This one was a bit shorter, but it had some combat in it. Love you guys! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Glad to hear that you guys enjoy my writing. Again, leave me suggestions! I like to give my readers a part in my story. Alex's POV**

* * *

The camp wasn't the same after the attack. You could feel the trust withering away. It was then when I finally heard about the prophecy. I overheard Chiron conversing with an older satyr named Grover.

"The quest will begin soon," whispeared Chiron, "I can feel it."

Then he told Grover the prophecy:

"_A camp lies broken at its core;_

_On the brink of a new kind of war;_

_Gold hidden closer than one may think;_

_The number of trusted campers will shrink;_

_A god hidden among the rest;_

_To determine the fate of the entire quest._"

A new kind of war... Could it be between different demigods within the camp? I didn't know what it meant, but for some reason, it made me uneasy.

* * *

That night, Theo and I had some alone time in our cabin. At this point, we slept comfortably, and camp was hot. Though it might have seemed "morally wrong," I slept in a tank and my underwear, and he slept in his boxers. It wasn't like we did inappropriate things, although, some of the campers may have been under the impression that we did.

I was thinking about the prophecy, and I couldn't fall asleep. "Alex, are you okay?" he asked. I told him everything. He was obviously thinking the same thing as me, because worry spread across his face.

"No matter what happens, I'll still have you," he said as he grabbed me by both hands. He moved in for a kiss and I accepted. As our warm lips interlocked, I felt a tingling sensation run up my spine. It was perfect.

Then somebody knocked on the cabin door. I sat on his bed as he sleepily answered. He talked to the guy for a bit, then motioned for me to come step outside. Then Theo went back in and I was alone with a familiar looking man. Then I realized it was my father! Not in a business suit!

"Hey Alex. I know it's been tough around here, and I haven't gotten to clarify anything, but I am your dad, Athena is your mom, and you are goddess. The goddess of potential. You see what could be instead of what is, yes?"

I stood there with my mouth gaping open. "Um, I suppose so..."

"Great sweetie! I'm on a crunch for time. Tell who you want, I'll keep the secret. Oh, and here, for you and your boyfriend." He tossed a small box at me, then poofed away. I looked down to see a box of condoms. How mature did he think I was? I walked into the cabin and told Theo the entire story.

"So, should we save those for later?" Theo asked. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Leave suggestions! This chapter is probably the biggest reason why it is rated T instead of K+. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I was out of routine, it was my birthday and thanksgiving, and I had writer's block. I'm bringing more classic characters and plot. Alex's POV**

* * *

I was walking back from the arena when everybody crowded around the pine tree that used to belong to the great huntress, Thalia Grace. Then I saw three figures. A tall man, a slightly shorter woman, and a girl who probably was their daughter. The man had raven black hair and sparkling green eyes that were fun and carefree at first glance, but if you looked deeper, you found worry. The woman had curly blonde hair and gray eyes that radiated intelligence. They looked about twenty years old, but that didn't fool me. They were Percy and Annabeth Jackson, blessed with eternal youth given to them from Hebe. Their daughter had her father' shaven black hair and her mother's gray eyes. She was about nine and she didn't look to be the child of two legends.

Chiron went to talk to them, to get them settled in to the empty cabin near the archery range that was labeled "Alumni." Then he waved me over and left with Annabeth and her daughter who was named Marina.

I walked up to Percy with a confused look on my face. "Hello Mr. Jackson. My name is Alex. What exactly do you need?"

"Call me Percy. I'm staying in the Poseidon Cabin this year. Chiron explained your living situation to me, so you don't really need to"

I led him to my cabin and helped him unpack. He walked in with a look of surprise when he saw how clean the cabin was.

"I thought you lived with my brother? You must clean a ton."

I laughed and he joined along. We were going to get along just fine.

* * *

That night, Percy, Theo, and I sat in a circle in the cabin to tell about ourselves. We each pitched our stories and then Percy says something that caught me off guard.

"Alex, you aren't a normal half-blood, are you?"

Theo glanced at me and I wished he could save me. "No. No I'm not a half-blood. I'm a goddess."

Percy sighed and looked disappointed. "I thought you could've been my... Oh it doesn't matter. You don't even look like Marina."

"What are you talking about? If it's a secret, we can keep it," Theo said.

Percy then confessed to a secret that he'd held between only himself and Annabeth for years. "After we won the war with Gaea, Annabeth and I were given our own prophecy, a grim one. We were to have two children, but we had a choice with the first one. The child was to have extraordinary power. A hero without ADHD and dyslexia, but still had battle instincts and could read Greek. The kid would be powerful, and we had to choose whether to keep it or abandon it. If we kept it, it would use its powers to destroy us and the gods. If we left it, it would either live a powerful life as a half-blood here, or die. We were seventeen and wanted to get it over with, so we had the baby. It was born bald with eyes shut when we were eighteen. The gender was a mystery because the mist shielded us from knowing. We left the kid and, after three years, we gave up hope and accepted the child's death. That is, until we heard about Alex, we hoped the gods were shielding the truth, but it looks like my first child is dead and my second will never make it alone."

"Why won't she make it alone? Don't you hope for her?" Theo asked.

"She got the worst demigod qualities. ADHD, dyslexia, and Grover says she has an extra strong half-blood scent. She has not battle instincts, can't read Greek, can't shoot a bow, and she can't wield a sword. She also did not inherit Annabeth's brains and she's hydrophobic." I looked over and Percy had hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want to lose his daughter and he didn't want to have to keep her away from the world for the rest of her life.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't move. I was tied to my bed. Percy and Theo were gone and the cabin was on fire.

* * *

**A/N Cliffhanger. Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. I won't take so long to update this time. I swear on the river Styx! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I write this yesterday and accidentally deleted it. I rewrote it today and it's definitely better. Don't forget to leave suggestions and comment. I'll cite you. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

I could feel the heat radiating around me. I reached for the knife on the nightstand beside me, but it was too far. Then I saw my bow. I concentrated and the arrow appeared in my hand. I twirled it around and began sawing frantically at the ropes on my right hand. Finally, the rope snapped. I stretched and was able to grab the knife and cut my left hand and feet loose. I raced out of Cabin 3 and rang the alarm.

It was a horrible thing to do, but it was a bit ironic. I mean, the Poseidon cabin was burning down. Then it hit me. Theo was still missing. He and Percy hadn't come when the alarm was sounded. They wouldn't be able to put the fire out.

As I thought all hope was lost, a blonde man with sky blue eyes like my dad's sprinted towards the cabin. His son? No. It was his demigod brother, the legendary Jason Grace. Behind him was his wife, Piper and their children. As he approached the cabin, he started a storm and it rained, putting the blaze out.  
Leo ran up to the couple and gave them friendly hugs and they began to talk while Annabeth walked by and took the children to her cabin to go to sleep.

"Hey Leo," Jason said, "We came as soon as you said you were having problems. It seems they are worse than we anticipated."

"I guess you could say that our problems are SKY HIGH." Leo laughed at his own bad joke while Jason rolled his eyes. "Seriously though. I told you not to come. I just wanted advice. It looks like we did need you, but Percy is going to want to talk to you... when we find him. You were supposed to keep Demeter's Farm safe."

Percy had told us about Demeter's Farm the night before. It was like Camp Half-Blood with its magical borders and safety for demigods. Demeter's Farm was for demigod families. Most of the residents were Greeks because Roman demigods often settled in New Rome. They grew their own crops, tended to their own animals, and taught their own kids. A few of the families that lived there were the Jacksons, the Graces, Katie and Travis Stoll and their son, and the Rodriguez family. There were others, but Percy started to drift of and talk about the lake they had there and it got boring. Obviously, the families were worried that our problem would reach them and endanger their kids.

"Katie and Travis have it covered. If we need reinforcements, I'll call Chris and Clarisse to help out," spoke Jason.

* * *

We searched for hours. Everybody except the Hephaestus kids and Athena kids, who were fixing up the cabin, were expected to help search. A few of the children of Ares and Aphrodite were laughing and messing around. Obviously they were the ones who started burning down the cabin.

"Hey! I found them!" screamed Laralie, who was being my friend today. Percy and Theo were tied to a few trees in the forest, beaten to unconsciousness. Rex, a 12 year old son of Dionysus, threw up when he saw their bodies. As many campers, including myself, started crying, the senior counselor of the Apollo cabin, Phillip, examined them.

"They are alive, but it may take a while to heal them. The wounds on Percy seem to be less severe than those on Theo. Can I have a few people, preferably from my cabin, to help get them to the infirmary and help me treat them." Half the Apollo cabin helped them get to the infirmary.

As I walked back to my cabin, which was already fixed, I had to walk past my least favorite campers of all. Nicole, daughter of Aphrodite and Brittany, daughter of Ares. They were best friends that insisted on making camp a nightmare for me. They had many followers in their cabins, but not all of them were bad. These two were particularly terrible. Nicole had wavy black hair down to her shoulders with brown highlights. Her eyes were dark blue, like the night sky. Brittany had long red hair down to her waist and green eyes that looked like muck. They smirked at me as I walked by and Brittany muttered "loser".  
To my surprise, a girl punched her in the nose. The girl had straight blonde hair down her back with a blue streak on the right side. Her eyes were brown with glints of red, like a burning flame. She was wearing a leather jacket, a black tee, and some gray sweats, probably because it was three AM.

"Hey Alex! I'm Bree," the girl said, "I'm sorry about my half-sister, Brittany. She can die and go to Tartarus!"

Apparently getting laughed at can make lasting friends. Friends that aren't afraid to punch people that behave like a big pile of minotaur dung.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Comments and suggestions are appreciated. I might start a new fic soon, but I think I should finish this one first. Don't worry though, we have a ways to go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N This was a fun one to write, bringing back old characters. I am open to comments and suggestions for my story and characters. Thank you to Hmburger for the new character, Thanos. **

* * *

After the fire, visitors started roaring into camp in order to help with the monster issues. I obviously was not what Leo intended to happen when he told Jason that he was having problems with some of the campers. Clarisse Rodriguez, Chris Rodriguez, Malcolm Sanders, and Nico DiAngelo all came. Even the head praetors of a Camp Jupiter, Frank and Hazel Zhang.

Because of a shortage of space in the extra cabins, some adult half-bloods had to stay in the cabins dedicated to their parents. This caused some VERY grumpy campers. It turns out that, while Brittany and Nicole were being moody, Bree wasn't the only person who wanted to punch them. Nicole said something to a young son of Hades (though he looked a bit like a girl with his long, shaggy black hair) and he punched Nicole in the nose and she instantly started bleeding. Brittany jumped on him and they wrestled for a while until Jason and Piper pulled the two away from each other. Piper and Jason grabbed the Hades kid, I think Thanos was his name, and they went towards where their kids were and the boy, who had dark green eyes, went to play with his cousin's children.

I walked over to the infirmary to check on Theo. I walked by Leo and Percy talking. I guess Percy was all healed. Maybe that meant that Theo would be better soon. I couldn't have been more wrong in my life.

When I entered the infirmary, I saw most of the Apollo cabin huddled around Theo's bed. He appeared to be in critical condition. As I walked in, Jay pulled me outside to talk.

"My friend Claudia said he wasn't doing well and that I was supposed to keep people out of the way and fix up any minor injuries," he said, obviously proud that he had been trusted with his job.

"Um... Ok..." I bit my lip as I walked away. I didn't want the little kid to see me cry again. There could be a war soon. I had to be strong for the younger campers.

* * *

A man with dark, curly hair like my father's walked up to Percy and Leo. Percy had an irritated look on his face.

"Travis! I told you to stay and protect the farm! Why are you here!" Percy practically yelled. The man started laughing hysterically.

"It's Connor, stupid," he said as Percy's jaw dropped. "My brother called and told me you needed help at camp. I have a busy life, but I was able to take time off to help you out."

"But... you left. You rejected our invitation to the farm and moved to Maine," Percy muttered in disbelief.

"Percy, I rejected the invitation because my wife is mortal. I'm a travel agent now. I have a 3 year old son. It's been hard to visit. My wife can't cross the borders and I'm not sure if my son, Brian would be able to."  
The two hugged and then Percy screamed. Connor was laughing hysterically. The classic ice cube down the shirt trick.

* * *

I went back to the cabin that I now shared with only Percy. It was right after dinner. I had skipped campfire. I needed to cry while I was alone. I was in love with Theo and had no idea if he'd survive. An hour later, Percy walked into the cabin.

"I'm sorry. It must be had for you. I didn't realize that you loved him THAT much already." He pointed to something on the floor. The pack of condoms.  
I blushed. "No... We didn't.,. Those were from my dad. I wouldn't.." Percy chuckled.

"It does sound like Hermes, getting his own kids into trouble. Still I'm sorry about what happened. I should've been able to defend us."  
"It's not your fault. It was a bunch of kids from the Ares and Aphrodite cabins. And now the Iris, Nemisis, and Hypnos cabins are siding with them too. It's like the prophecy said 'A camp lies broken at its core; on the brink of a new kind of war.'"

Percy froze and stared at me. I was not supposed to know that.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Comments/suggestions are appreciated. I'm enjoying writing this. I've also started a novel which, obviously, will not be posted on **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I was so tired last night that I couldn't finish it then, so I finished it tonight. Sorry bout that. Any suggestions for monsters and myths to continue? I will cite you. Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

A few days later, Theo finally healed. He wasn't in great shape, but he could walk and live in the cabin. When he first saw me after leaving the infirmary, he mustered up the strength to smile at me, his green eyes twinkling. He spent most of the day sleeping so that he was rested enough to work a bit harder each day until he had all of his strength back.

As he was sleeping, Chiron came to talk to me. "Alex, I have talked to your father and he wants you to consult the oracle. He fears that a dangerous quest may be in your near future." Chiron wasn't doing this because he felt it was necessary. He had been asked. My dad had probably told him to do it when the time was right, and Percy had probably convinced him to make me do it now, based on what I had said a few nights back.

* * *

I went to the cave of the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. From the outside, it looked like it would be cramped and gross, but enough was carved out of the hill for her home that it was like an apartment. There was electricity and running water and it had furniture and carpeting. This cave was Rachel's home now. She made it as comfortable as possible.

"Um. Rachel, Oracle, ma'am. I need my prophecy," I said uncomfortably. She reached into a box of paintbrushes and pulled out a slip of paper with the original quest on it. In order to keep my true identity a secret, I'd have to lie to Chiron.

When I came out, I told Chiron a new story. A quest where we look to find peace. I'd go with two demigods and we'd find a way to restore peace to camp while the older demigods tried to hold it together. He believed me. Soon, a meeting was scheduled.

I stood up and told all of the senior counselors about the quest. I then proposed my choices for companions: Bree and Theo.

"Theo can't even hold a sword, much less fight with one!" said a girl.

"If he stays, he might have to fight anyways. At least if he's with me, I can defend him." I hadn't totally convinced them. It was decided that I would have to ask them if they'd like to accompany me on my quest.

* * *

After the meeting, I snuck in to the Ares cabin to get Bree. Unfortunately, Brittany saw me first. She started insulting me, but I tried to block it out. A few minutes later, I kicked her in the gut and she finally shut up. "You'll pay Hart! I'm telling Chiron what you did and then your stupid quest will be given to somebody like me and Nicole!" She ran toward the Big House. I rolled my eyes.

I saw Bree sleeping on her bunk, as it was already 9:30. I shook her awake. "Come on. Quest. Now." Her eyes widened as she silently grabbed her sword and backpack, full of granola bars and duct tape.

She was truly my best friend. She'd help me deal with the bullies I hated and she was the second real friend I made that was my age, only after Theo. She was also a total beast in the battlefield. If I needed somebody with the strength to protect Theo and I, it was her. I motioned her toward the cabin in which Theo was sleeping.

Together we ran to my cabin. Theo had probably been asleep for an hour with his injuries. I was about to shake him awake when an idea came to me. A grin spread across my face. He was Poseidon's kid! He wouldn't care if I dumped water on his face. As I was about to pour it, Bree said, "A little prank. I see your dad has taught you well."

He screamed like a little girl. Bree and I were keeled over laughing. I told him about the quest. "Of course I'll come with you!" he weakly replied. He was still not in questing shape, but I needed him by my side. I trusted Theo more than I trusted anybody. If anything happened to him while I was gone, I'd never be able to live it down. At least he was by my side, so I could protect him.  
Chiron called for us to wait. Something about us being in huge trouble, but, as soon as we were out of view, I poofed us out of camp. We were looking for something to bring peace. I was leading a quest with no destination in mind.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying the story! Any suggestions/comments are appreciated. I need ideas for little things along the way of the quest (I already know what the solution shall be).**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey guys! I'll still try to incorporate any suggestions. Might be more like every 2-3 days for uploads because of finals, but I'll try to post as frequently as possible.**

* * *

The first order of business was to get away from the camp. It'd only be a matter of time before they'd be looking outside of the borders for us. At the moment it was still a bit dark, but soon the sun would be rising and we'd be visible from farther distances.

Then, we saw the bright light. I thought it was over, that we were all out of time until I realized that it was actually a glowing cherry red Maserati, the preferred vehicle of the sun god. Apollo was an attractive god, though I preferred Theo's more playful, yet daring looks over Apollo's soft and sensitive ones. The sun god had perfectly smooth blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. He had white teeth that glowed almost as much as the sun chariot.

"Looks like my favorite brother's daughter and her little buds need a lift. Hop in. I want little Alex up front with me. Her daddy and I are close."  
Bree and I helped Theo into one of the rear seats and then I hopped into the passenger seat. Apollo was staring at me expecting something. Oh right! Where we were headed.

Then it hit me. I told Apollo, "We need to get to Ares. In order to understand what peace is, we must first understand war."

Apollo grinned. "Well, little niece, aren't you a smart girl. He won't even hurt you because you got blondie back there with you." Bree looked irritated. Apollo then turned to Theo. He was a pretty good driver for a person who doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. "Hey. Theo, is it? The sickly one? You should look more happy. Maybe you'll find out who you really are."

Theo looked at him puzzlingly as if trying to look for answers in his eyes, but none were there. Apollo moved on. "We're almost there, best not to be square, we won't be late, I am great." Obviously the god thought that one of his specialties, poetry, would impress us all, but he was mistaken.

All of a sudden, we began to descend toward a city surrounded by nothingness. It was Omaha, Nebraska.

When we landed, he waved at us and pulled away, leaving us on the sidewalk. We looked around the area. Nothing there screamed Ares, but then I facepalmed as I found it. Right in front of us, there was a small French restaurant with a window that was visible from the outside. On the left side of the table sat a man wearing a red bandanna with eyes that seemed to have little flames in them. Sitting across from him was a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and soft sea foam green eyes. The war god was on a date.

As we walked in, a little bell on the door rang. Ares looked up and saw us, but Aphrodite was to focused on her nails to listen. Ares told her, "Be right back, babe. I have some friends to talk to." Aphrodite didn't look up from her nails.

"Bree, hon, how are you doing? Who are your friends?" Ares ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Ares," I said sternly, "Camp Half-Blood is at war and we need you to help us save it. We need peace, so we thought that getting to know war could help us achieve it."

The war god chuckled, "PEACE?! I'm the god of war for crying out loud! Why would I want peace in your stupid camp?"

I looked him in the eye. "You want the camp to have peace to keep your children safe. The Ares Cabin will be split if there's a war and many could die. This, of course, includes your older daughter, Clarisse, who came to camp last week so that she could fight."

A look of panic struck his face and it looked as though the fire in his eyes was being extinguished. "Not my little drakon slayer! She's a pregnant woman! She should be out of commission!"

At that moment, I saw the caring father inside of the harsh and cruel shell that Ares bared, like there was a little bunny inside of a burning tank.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. I was tired when I wrote this, but hopefully it's still good. Love my readers! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. I actually had to do a tiny bit of research for this one to make sure I used a new monster. I could be a child of Athena...**

* * *

"Okay kids. I'm not sure, but I think you have to find Eris' golden apple," Ares told us.

"Well, if you think bringing the cause of war into a camp will keep it from fighting..." Bree replied.

Ares glared at her. "You have to return the apple to Eris. If that doesn't stop the fighting, maybe you can get information from her. Take my truck in the back and head over to Phoenix." He tossed me the keys.

We ran back to the big, navy blue SUV and got in. Ares had left some ambrosia squares in the glovebox. I handed a single one back to Theo.  
"Hey. You know what's odd. Apollo could've instantly healed him, but her didn't." You'd think that by now, Bree wouldn't be questioning the gods and their weird ways. I was about done dealing with them. Too bad we were on a quest to meet another one.

We drove for a few hours into Colorado. Then we needed to take a break from traveling. We pulled into a gas station to fill up the tank when we saw that it never lost gas. Hephaestus probably installed some alternative energy that required almost nothing. Bree ran inside the store to get some food, water, and gum for the rest of the ride. I looked at the sign for Godling Gas Station and Child Chompery. I froze. I quickly grabbed my bow and arrow and sprinted inside.

Bree was at the deli ordering some turkey sandwiches from a pale woman with long black hair and red eyes. Her teeth were sharp, like fangs.  
"Bree! Back towards me!" I called. She grabbed her sword from its hilt and started to back toward me.

"Come on, little goddess. You must allow me a meal as fine as this demigod child," said the monster.

"Mormo! We will banish you to Tarturus AND rob your stupid store," yelled Bree.

The monster laughed at her and plucked her sword right out of her hands. I ran forward to help Bree, but the monster grew and was able to kick me aside. She tried again and again to consume Bree, but I shot the arrow just good enough to save her, but it didn't kill the beast. Then Mormo grabbed my bow and arrow and I was rendered useless. I grabbed Bree and tried to pull her back. She was unconscious.

"Well. It not everyday that you get to eat a ga-." Mormo dissolved into the dust given off when you killed most monsters. Behind the pile of dust stood Theo, celestial bronze trident in his hand.

"I guess Bree needs that ambrosia more than I do now, huh?" Theo said. I was crying and I ran up to him and hugged him for a few seconds. Then I slightly looked up and he slightly looked down, eyes gazing into one another's. Our faces got closer and closer until our soft lips met. It was a rather lengthy kiss. He hadn't been alright since the fire and now he was okay and he was mine.

Theo lifted her into the SUV and fed her some ambrosia while I got the essentials from the store. I grabbed pretty much anything we could use and bagged it up. We had blankets, jackets, flashlights, batteries, gum, candy, sandwiches, pop, iced tea, water, and three dozen doughnuts. I also grabbed all of the cash and drachmas that were in the store.

I propped a board against the water fountain and tossed a drachma in. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Leo Valdez, Half Blood Hill, Long Island, New York," I chanted. There was no response. The drachma just sat there. It could only mean one thing. The battle was starting and the Iris Cabin was NOT on their side.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Any monster/pit stop suggestions would be awesome atm. Love ya ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This took me two nights purely because I got distracted by mythology. I look up a Greek name and click a few links and suddenly it's 11 and I'm still only half way through my fanfic. Comments are appreciated**

* * *

I rushed in to help treat Bree. Apparently the ambrosia was really good because it managed to revive Theo earlier and, as soon as the square hit her mouth, Bree regained consciousness. Ares knew quality when he saw it.

Still, she couldn't drive, and she was the only one with an actual license. I took the wheel and began driving, cautiously because any mistake and I could get caught.

We were almost to Pheonix when we got pulled over by a woman in a blue police uniform with a golden badge. Her car read 'Maricopa County Sheriff'. Under her hat, she had curly black hair pulled back into a long ponytail. Her eyes were dark brown and stiff.

"License and registration, ma'am." I looked at her golden badge once more and I saw the word 'αστυνομία' which I quickly translated to be, in fact, police. This wasn't a real police officer. It was Eunomia, Goddess of Law. She kept staring down at me. Theo was busy panicking in the back seat and Bree was sound asleep.

"Eunomia, you are the goddess of law! How could you break it?!" I asked. She looked extremely confused and slowly replied with,

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. You know what I mean. You are here, impersonating a Maricopa cop, trying to get ME in trouble."

She grimaced, "Nice try, clever child, but I am employed as the county sheriff as of 2003. Now are you going to show me your license, or am I going to have to take you in where you will be judged by my sister, Dikē?"

I pulled out my learner's permit and handed it to her. "I guess I'm going to have to take you in. This car is obviously-"

"Mine. Thanks for the chat though." Ares handed her his license as he appeared. Eunomia twitched.

"Hey. Where's your sister. The nice one. Eirene. I told these questers to look here for Eris, but I forgot that she moved down to Tucson. They want peace at their little camp, so I thought war would help them understand, but maybe confronting peace directly is smarter."

She sighed and pulled our her cell phone. Soon, a woman that looked similar to Eunomia, but with her curly hair down and a silky white dress on poofed into place. "You seek peace in your camp? Peace is fragile. I am not sure that I can trust you to hold it. Especially you, lord Ares." She was scanning each one of us. "I shall test the young goddess and the demigod of the unknown. Come with me."

She teleported us to a large living room with velvet couches and stone brick walls. There were many plants inside. On the coffee table I'm front of the couch we sat on was a vase with a cattail in it, which symbolizes peace.

"To understand peace, you must hold in your anger and not express it to others. Containing anger stops foolish battles." As soon as Eirene said that, the room transformed. It was a white box with two uncomfortable metal chairs for me and Theo, along with a great throne for the Peace Goddess. Then the voices started coming from all around. "Who are you? They know, boy, but the won't tell you. Your family is more than you know." That was obviously directed toward theo! who was clenching his fists. Then the message for me came; "You caused this. Many have suffered and will continue to suffer because of you. Potential? It could be good or bad. It could cause thriving places, or ones broken at the core."

At that moment I collapsed on the floor and started weeping. Theo ran over to me and softly rubbed my upper back with his hand. I couldn't look up to him. The thought that I could've ruined his life and home was unbearable.  
He got up and walked up to Eirene and promptly punched her in the face, bringing us back to reality. Then I realized that the second message wasn't targeting my anger; it was targeting Theo's.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll upload this weekend. Finals are coming up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks to WonkaWeirdette23 for the honest review. I will try to slow the story down and add more detail. Reviews like that help me improve my writing, which is the most important aspect of this site for me. I also appreciate suggestions for characters and events because I like to incorporate the readers as much as possible.**

* * *

I expected Eirene to be furious at us, but she was as serious as ever. I guess she couldn't get mad because she was the goddess of peace.

She looked down at us and spoke, "I suppose that you two are worried about your quest. Thank you for visiting me, but I don't think that you young demigods are looking in the right place anymore. Your quest is like a puzzle, you just have to piece it together. Sometimes you have to shift the pieces to make them fit." As she spoke, you could see her brown eyes, similar to her sister's, but lighter and, overall, happier.

The peace goddess teleported the two of us back to the truck and, by now, Bree was well enough to drive, so we were on our way to a cheap hotel to spend the night in.

We drove down the long winding highway into Pheonix, Arizona. It was full of restaurants, hotels, souvenir shops, and more. We finally settled on a small Super 8 Motel. Nothing else was really in our budget.

As the three of us were walking into the office to check in, we were stopped by a familiar looking man wearing sunglasses and a blue jogging suit. The man had curly brown hair, like my father, but younger. Then it dawned on me that it WAS my father. Gods could change ages whenever they felt like it. Like, if I really wanted to, I could make myself a baby and get into Six Flags for free.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. What are my most favorite demigods of all time doing at a Super 8 motel? I'm the God of Travelers! I can get you a good deal! I could even rob a bank if you want me to!" he winked, "Come with me, kids, I know this great hotel just down the road from this... thing."

I expected him to pay for a Holiday Inn or something along those lines, but the gods never ceased to surprise us. We were at a 5 Star hotel. It had some fancy French name that I can neither recall or pronounce.

"Okay, half-bloods, I have visited this hotel before, and everything is great! I'll take care if the money and stuff. Go to the resort, order room service, get some drinks," We stared up at him, and he said "Oh right." He continued, "Anyway, don't worry about the price and you can check out when ever you'd like to. Maybe this will give you some time to relax and think about your quest."

We followed him into the lobby, decorated with a huge glass fountain that captures light around it. We stared in awe at every bit of the lobby until Hermes returned to us, smiling.

"I was able to get two rooms next to one another. I hope you don't mind," he winked at me and Theo and strutted out the door and away, once again. Our key read "27 J", meaning that we were staying on the 27th floor, near the top, where the larger, more beautiful honeymoon suites were located.

The rooms had a view over the entire city. You could even see the desert way out in the distance. They were more like penthouses, with hot tubs and full buffets, but they weren't on the top floor.

Bree immediately headed to the other room to get some food and go to bed. After she left, you could hear her lock her door. We did the same. You never knew what kinds of monsters could lurk the hotel at night, especially in one recommended by a god.

Theo took off his shirt and shoes and slipped into the hot tub, revealing hard, muscular abs. I slipped off my t-shirt, I was wearing a black camisole underneath, and slipped in there with him. The warm, clean water felt good on my dirty, monster dust covered skin. Just sitting in there made me feel cleaner.

I looked to Theo and said to him, "Thank you, Theo, for standing up for me. I'm sorry that I... that I... um... broke. Ya know?" Warm tears were beginning to run down my soft cheeks again.

"Hey, Alex, it's okay. I'd do anything for you." His sea green eyes met my gold flecked brown eyes and we held eye contact for a minute while our face pulled closer and closer until his big, soft lips met mine. I felt bad about hiding something from him. A gift my father had put in my bag when we had arrived at the hotel. The power to pass on immortality to one person, and one person only. Somebody who I loved, that also cared about me. Somebody like Theo.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! I started a second fanfiction with an unrelated plot called Secret of the Sea. It's about a twin sister that Percy never knew he had. It also delivers plot at Camp Half-Blood during the time that the Argo II is sailing the sky. Thanks! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but I'm trying to alternate days with this fic and Secret of the Sea. I also spent the 23rd and 24th writing a Christmas special with the seven. On a less productive note, I took a few days off of writing because I didn't have the time/focus. Welp here you go.**

* * *

It was late, around ten at night, and we could finally sleep in a comfortable bed for a change. I rifled through my backpack, which my father had recently restocked, for some soft shorts and a loose-fitting t-shirt that I could sleep in. I found a pair and headed to the hotel bathroom so that I could change and give Theo a chance to change in the main room.

"Hey, Alex, I could use a new pair of socks if you have a spare pair, if not, it's really no problem." I didn't argue with Theo. His feet probably smelled like cyclops butt after all that's happened.

"In the bag, main pocket. Might be near the bottom." I watched him peek his lively, sea-green eyes inside of my backpack.

He grinned slyly, "I'll try to work around the underwear." I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to change.

I looked into the mirror to see that I had been blushing bright red. I quickly slipped into the new clothes and brushed my teeth. I started brushing my chestnut hair, first getting all of the big knots out, then going back to get every little knot, making it silky smooth, perfect for my Theo.

"How long were you going to hide this from me?" Theo called from the main room. My eyes widened in fear. Had he found the immortality dust, though I doubted he could recognize it. But still, golden dust might strike an average person as strange, and Theo was highly intelligent. Maybe it was something simple, like the condoms that my dad had probably slipped into my bag. (Boy, is it awkward when your own dad ships you with some dude and is pushing you to do the wrong thing.) If it was that and Theo wanted IT, I'd have to reject him, even though I loved him, because I wanted to wait, make sure he was the one, maybe marry him. Have a perfect moment. Either way, I was panicking inside. I burst through the door, a look of pure panic spread on my face. It was quickly replaced with relief when I saw what my crush actually had in his hands.

"I love puzzles. Maybe we could piece it together, just you and me as like a couple or something, that is if we are that, if not, well, I'm totally cool with-"  
I halted his rambling with a soft, quick kiss, feeling relieved. I stared at his soft, blonde hair as I spoke. "Sure, we could do it together, but, be warned, it's a fifteen piece puzzle crafted by the gods themselves."

We grinned at each other and got to work. It was actually a bit more difficult than I had expected. All the pieces were pUre white and they fit together in weird ways. It turned out to be a three dimensional white box. Theo looked to me in total confusion, but I focused on the box, knowing that Hermes wouldn't give this to me for nothing. It glowed a bright gold and suddenly was replaced by what we were looking for all along, something that held the power of war:  
A golden apple.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry to say that this fic, my very first, may be coming to a conclusion soon. I feel like I rushed everything, so I'm trying to slow this one down, add detail, and make my other fics more detailed.**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up Bree to tell her the news and she was not happy. Her messy blonde hair covered her face as she proceeded to beat me with a pillow.

"I don't know what you think, but I think that demigods actually need to sleep!" she growled. The daughter of Ares was obviously NOT a morning person.

I quickly explained the situation to her and she sat up and brushed her hair from her face, which was now dead serious.

"So, you're telling me that we have to get this apple to Eris and hope that Camp Half-Blood hasn't torn itself apart yet." She furrowed her eyebrows.

Theo came into the room, fresh out of the shower. He was wearing only shorts and drying his hair with a towel. For a fifteen year old boy, he sure had a nice six pack. Bree saw me staring and whistled. Both of us blushed. He spoke with a voice as sweet as an angel: "We could always Iris message her. I mean, we may not be able to get messages to camp because the Iris Cabin, which is opposing us, is blocking the signal, but I'm sure that Iris herself would want to stop her own kids from getting hurt."

Bree pondered for a moment. "We could try it, but you should either leave the room or put a dang shirt on."

Theo slipped on a plain white shirt, as his Camp shirt was dirty. I turned on the sink and pulled a golden drachma from my pocket. I chanted, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. I wish to see Lady Eris, goddess of chaos, discord, and strife."

A rainbow shot from where my drachma landed and projected an image of a angry looking woman with close cropped brown hair and dark red eyes whittling a stick into some sort of sharp object. She wore dark makeup and a lot of it.

I spoke first. "Lady Eris. We have found your apple and we were wondering how we could stop war in our camp. Do we have to bring it there or give it to you?"

The goddess snickered. "Stupid young goddess and demigod companions. The apple is just a symbol. A symbol for your growth. Sometimes war pushes a person into maturity. At this moment, you, Alexia, are the apple and, since only you could spark this war, only you can halt it. Maybe the war lover and forgotten child can help you. Isn't that right, _Theodore_ _Jackson_."

All of our eyes were wide and our mouths were gaping open. Theo, Camp Half-Blood's promising hero of the decade, was actually a _mixed-blood_?! He was stronger than most of the other campers, most certainly his sister, who he bore no resemblance to. It made a bit of sense when you thought about it. Theo was in foster care due to him being left to the elements as a newborn baby, which was something that Percy and Annabeth were forced to do to keep him from evil. He made it to camp, just eight years later than expected. He had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. The boy was a genius and had power over water. His fighting skills with both swords and knives were top notch, due to what we thought was training, but must have been a bit of genetics.

Bree finally broke the silence. "Well, we better be on our way back to camp. I really don't want my friends and family to tear each other apart that much. War is fun, but I'm not a huge fan of death."


End file.
